


Quarterly Physical

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that all it took was a prostate exam to find out you were gay?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarterly Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: FairyNiamh

He opened the door and looked down to find a small folded piece of paper. Opening it, he blushed a pretty peach.  
'Quarterly Physical Scheduled' 

The date was set for the following day. Six o'clock in the evening. 'They must really be working the med-nins hard.' He thought with a grin. 'Working these kinds of things around the missions schedules and all.'

He stripped where stood, letting his filthy clothing fall where it may, he could always pick them up after, or not. All day he was fidgety, even for him. Having been away from the village with Jiraiya like he had, Naruto had missed out on a lot of the more routine aspects of Shinobi life, routine physicals included. When he returned he'd been in for a bit of a shock. He was a young man after all. There were aspects of a physical that he'd never really contemplated. The thought of a prostate exam was not at the top of his mind at any given time.

That was until he'd had one. Stripping from the waist down and bending over the exam table had been supremely embarrassing. Naruto still blushed when he pictured himself. The med-nin had been male, something he'd silently thanked Baa-chan for. 

The man hadn't had large hands, something Naruto hadn't contemplated until after the exam had begun, but it might have been more of a shock otherwise. He really should have paid more attention to what the man had been saying before he'd touched him. But he hadn't, he'd rested on his forearms and daydreamed about eating ramen for lunch. He'd heard, "That's it, now just stay relaxed." And then it had happened. A long slick, slender finger slid into him. He's body gave only token resistance. Naruto had even been too shocked to tense up. Then that impossibly long digit nudged that little bundle of nerves and shock could not begin to describe what he'd felt. His brain short-circuited. "Ahh!! What? What was that?" He'd gasped.

"I have to check your prostate. Don't worry it's almost over." The calm man behind him had said comfortingly as he continued to move his finger around inside Naruto's asshole. Naruto for his part was trying not moan in pleasure. Something told him that that would not be appropriate. When the sweet torture had finally ended, he'd been unable to turn and face the other man, which apparently was the drill anyway, since the med-nin left instructing Naruto to dress and then open the door when he was ready to hear the results. He'd had to take a moment to will away a very stubborn erection before he could follow the man's instructions.

He knew better now. He understood the purpose and could follow the drill. However he'd learned somethings actually. One: he liked being touched that way by a man. And two: his sensei, Kakashi had been the wrong man to confide in. He shook his head ruefully. Kakashi had been kind and supportive, helping his student through the minor identity crisis that followed. He'd been a good friend and the perfect elder Shinobi. That is until Naruto turned eighteen and started considering dating a man. Kakashi had changed nearly overnight upon hearing the news that a Suna-nin was interested in Naruto and that Naruto wasn't completely adverse to his interest. The silver haired Jounin had a jealous fit in the middle of the mission's room and had done everything he could to sabotage Naruto's love life and win the blond young man for himself.

Naruto's reverie was cut short as he entered the hallway that led back to the exam room. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to endure what was to come. He fantasized about this. Maybe it was because this was how his sexuality had come to light; he wasn't sure. But the fantasy of being taken while leaning over one of these exam tables, well that was one of his favorites. He was half hard just thinking about it. 

He opened the door to find a tall man dressed in a standard med-nin uniform. The other was slumped over a clipboard and only barely glanced up at him. "Hmm, Uzamaki Naruto... Please remove your pants and underwear, bend over the table, and I will be right back in to begin the prostate exam." With that said, the man exited the room giving Naruto some semblance of privacy as he removed his lower clothing.

'Wow, they don't usually jump right in like that.' He began to strip. 'Maybe he doesn't enjoy this part and wants to get it over with.' It was too bad for Naruto if that was the case. His attendant was handsome. Naruto could use this to fuel his fantasies if the other man wasn't too terribly cold about things.

When the door opened again, Naruto was in the ordered position, bare from the waist down and eagerly awaiting his examination. "Just get back from a mission?" The attendant asked absently as he put on a pair of latex gloves. 

'Small talk?' Naruto wondered. That was unexpected. "Um, yeah. Nothing strenuous. Just running messages to Suna and back."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." The other man said offhandedly, obviously not really listening. "Okay, the gel may be a bit cold." A cool slick finger slid around Naruto's pucker, lubing it liberally. He tried not to sigh in pleasure.

"Here it comes." The med-nin warned. Rather than tense, Naruto relaxed a bit too obviously. He didn't see it, but one eyebrow rose above the other man's eye. A long slick finger slid in smoothly, with practiced ease. 'This one's good.' Naruto thought to himself as his prostate was probed almost immediately. The med-nin pressed firmly and wiggled his finger just a bit, rolling the pad against the bundle of nerves. Naruto couldn't hold back his moan of excited pleasure. "Yes!" He gasped.

There was a dark chuckle from behind him. "Oh, so you're one of those ninja, eh?" Naruto froze as a pretty peach blush stained both sets of cheeks.

"Um... um..." He really couldn't think of anything to say. The smooth voice flowed over him as the finger repeated it's previous motion and the other gloved hand slid around his hip to take his prominent erection in a firm grip. 

"We may need to check your reflexes and responses too. It's always a good idea to be as thorough as possible." The voice had taken on a sinfully sinister tone and Naruto shuddered with desire. 

"Nngh, what... whatever you think is best. Ahhh! You're the doctor." He had already begun to rock back against the finger stretching and probing him so skillfully. His thrusts pushing him back and then forward into the gel covered latex grip. 

"I've always wanted this..." He admitted as a second finger slid in alongside it's mate and began fucking him even better as a team. Little lightning bolts skittered along his nerves as his prostate was probed, massaged, and caressed. "Fuck, please don't stop." The blond head fell forward as grunts and moans filled the tiny room, all of them from him.

"We may need to get a semen sample as well..." His torturer noted in that same bored tone. Naruto was certain that the man was anything but bored. 

"Yes, fuck yes. Make me cum." Naruto had no shame here. All that mattered was that his fantasy was playing out in that little room and it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

"Hmm, you are a naughty one. You'll let just anyone dip their fingers in and pull your trigger, won't you?" Kakashi was really enjoying this. He'd let the henge slip when he heard the word 'cum'. He loved it when Naruto asked for it.

The sexy blond was rocking back against his gloved fingers completely oblivious to the fact that his lover was plainly standing behind him, fingering his tight ass. Kakashi watched his fingers sliding in and out of the tight heat for a moment, enjoying the way the silky walls tried to suck them deeper and hold them inside. "I have a special instrument that I use to help in the collection process. I'm going to use it now. You may feel a slight stretching sensation, but that will pass quickly." Naruto panted his understanding, unable to form words past his growing need.

Kakashi smeared gel on his instrument, removed his fingers from the twitching channel, and placed the tip of the device against the pretty pucker. "Ready?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Just FUCK me already damn it!" Naruto had enjoyed their game, but now he wanted it good and hard, role-playing be damned! His lover thrust balls deep in one hard forward movement. Both men's heads were thrown back by the intense sensations. A loud cry was ripped from each throat. The sounds melded as their bodies joined. A moment or two of harsh panting followed as each man tried to gain control of himself, then the sounds of flesh meeting flesh reverberated off the close walls as their bodies took up a harsh rhythm and their coupling became dark and primal in nature. There was nothing but the driving need for earth-shattering release.

First one scream and then another split the air as Naruto and then Kakashi soared up into the blinding white of perfect pleasure. Gasping sighs slipped from lack lips as they both drifted down through satiated euphoria and they slumped together over the examination table.

When he could form words again, Naruto asked. "Where did you get this stuff?" 

Kakashi kissed his neck tenderly. "The Anbu Medical Clinic." 

Big blue eyes grew impossibly wide. "If she doesn't kill us... he will." 

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a lot less worried about Tsunade finding out that I borrowed it without permission, than I am about Ibiki.... But, let's not worry about that now... Who feels like playing 'Naughty Nurse'?" 

Naruto turned toward his leering lover. They were dead meat. But OH, what a way to go!!!!

`fin`


End file.
